Professor Layton Truth and Dare
by Nanai the Ninja
Summary: Ask all of your favorite PL characters including Katarina questions, even dares! All answers and results will be as in character as possible. Further conditions inside. I have changed my pen name to Nanai the Ninja.
1. Chapter 1

~Rules and Conditions~

Katarina: Hello and welcome to our Truth and Dare game! I will be taking care of 'hosting' for the time being.

Clive: You sound like a reality show host.

Katarina: Well maybe you should try it then, since you can obviously do it better.

Clive: No, you can do it.

Katarina: That's what I thought. Anyway, we only have a few conditions for the sent in dares/questions.

We can't kill anyone. We know everyone hates Bill Hawks, but we don't really want to go jail for it. Also, we don't want a certain someone to go insane and go on a psychotic rampage.

Clive: Hey!

Katarina: Continuing…

We are not defying the laws of physics. Go find someone else for that stuff.

Pretty much anything works for a dare. Crossdressing, romance, Flora's cooking, reactions to things on the internet, whatever works.

And that is pretty much it for the rules. Review or PM the author with the truth/dare question, making sure to address the characters or characters it is for; it can be anybody or everybody, including me. Just don't send in ones for the obscure characters that no one remembers, okay?

Clive: You know what I find interesting? The author's pen name happens to be the same as your real name…

Katarina: No one asked you, idiot.


	2. Chapter 2

Katarina: Ok, so we have our first dare from the Mocking J.

_I love this idea!_

_Hmmm... Ok, I have a dare for... LUKE and EMMY! _

_Luke and Emmy, I dare the both of you to have a chocolate éclair eating contest (since you both have big appetites). Who ever eats the most chocolate éclairs wins! _

_-May the odds forever and always be in your favour, MJ _

Katarina: Alright, you heard what I said! Let the contest commence. Whoever eats the most éclairs wins!

*Several hours and éclairs later*

Descole: Do those two ever stop eating?

Katarina: Apparently not. But if they keep it up, they're going to eat us out of house and home!

Layton: I have an idea. Whoever wins pays for everything.

(At this time Luke and Emmy were tied and there was only one éclair left.)

Luke: You can have it Emmy! I'm full.

Emmy: No, no… it's is all yours.

Katarina: Moving on… this one is from Zora Princess.

_FINALLY! I have been waiting for someone to do something like this! This is gonna be more fun than torturing Bowser! Alright, here I go!_

_Clive: What do you think of people pairing you with Katia? You two weren't even in the same game!_

_Descole: SQUEEEEE! If you can't tell, I'm one of yor fangirls. I dare you to make the machine that was the specter do the chicken dance!_

_Luke: I dare you to kiss Flora! _

_Flora: I dare you to enjoy the kiss!_

_Professor: Would you bring Clare back if you could?_

_Bill Hawks: I don't like you. I can't completely kill you off, but I have another plan }:). Here. *tosses revive fairy* After I do this, it will immediately revive you. Now DIE! *sends my OC Ariana to kill you with her swords* *fairy revives* TADA! I satisfy my urge! (Katrina, if you don't want to do this, then please don't list it)_

_Anton: SQUEEEEE! I'm one of your fangirls too! How is life in Dropstone now? _

_Mr. Beluga: I dare you to complement Sammy's singing!_

_Okay, I'm done. Good luck with this, and I can't wait for the chapter!_

_See ya- Zora_

Clive: Eh… I never met her, so yeah, it's pretty weird. And honestly, I don't really understand the idea of pairing. Honestly, I'd rather find out that kind of thing on my own.

Descole: Fine. This is completely degrading and there really isn't room to do it without causing a scene, but a dare is a dare. *secretly thinking 'Why did I agree to this'* *Makes the specter do the chicken dance*

Luke: Er… I guess it would be ungentlemanlike to refuse… *kisses Flora on the cheek*

Kat: I believe she meant on the lips.

Luke: Oh… *kisses Flora*

Flora: Is it really a dare to like it? Because I liked it pretty well.

Layton: Just don't try anything funny, boys. And yes, I would bring Claire back if it pleased her.

Katarina: And about Bill Hawks… it seems like you've already taken care of that… so yeah.

Anton: Dropstone is quiet… there really isn't much else you could use to describe it.

Mr. Beluga: Er… fine. Do I have to mean it?

Kat: Yes.

Mr. Beluga: Sammy… your singing is like nothing I've heard before.

Kat: Nicely said. Now it's time for Awesome's letter.

_Cool! I have a dare for Clive. Clive has to kiss Emmy. Pleeeeaaaassssseeee!xxx_

Clive: Is there any way I could skip this? Katarina is glaring at me.

Kat: No, no. Go ahead. See if I care.

Clive: If you say so… *kisses Emmy on the lips*

Emmy: Wow, Clive. You aren't that bad of a kisser.

Kat: Bad thoughts lead to bad actions… alright next we have lilyb12's dare.

_This dare is for Emmy: I dare you to let Flora try to straighten your hair! Maybe shes better at working with hair than food :) Peace out girl scout! –Lil_

Flora: Sure, I'll try. I'm sure she'd look adorable! And what was that comment about my food?

Emmy: Fine. I like my hair the way it is though.

Katarina: Since they'll be there for a while, we'll move onto Professor H. Clayton's.

_If OCs are allowed, dare Clive to kiss me, wonder what his reaction would be... then dare the professor, Luke and flora to read my fanfiction!_

Clive: This feels awfully wrong and right at the same time. Anyway, see you all later. *leaves to complete dare*

Katarina: Why do I have a feeling he's enjoying this too much? Anyway, you three can go look up the fanfiction and report back with your reactions.

~After they read the fanfiction~

Professor Layton: It seems I have been on way more adventures then I can remember. Oh well, Carpe diem, I guess.

Flora: It's nice that someone actually acknowledged how I felt during that.

Luke: I'm going to have to go with the professor on this one.

Katarina: Alright, this will be the last one for now. Here is Mikulover's

_Hey, this looks like fun!_

_Hey Luke, it's MikuLover! Remember, the crazy lady who always tries to kidnap_

_you and dress you up? Well, I have a truth for you!_

_Q: What did you think when Ariana kissed you on the cheek? C'mon, dish!_

_Hope you answer soon!_

_(Aw, darn! I wanted Clive to run Bill Hawks over with a unicorn! XD)_

_MikuLover_

Clive: Where would I get a unicorn, first of all?

Kat: Oh, you're back. How was it?

Clive: Wonderful, thanks for asking.

Luke: About that… I…um, well… uh… *starts blushing profusely*

Katarina: I think that just about sums it up. Remember to review! Any truth or dares not taken in this round will be done later.


	3. Chapter 3

Katarina: Okay, Now that the break is over we'll continue with this letter from Liv.

_Yessss, I've been waiting for one of these for ages! Ok, here I go!_

_Descole - Hi! I'm a pretty big fangirl of yours! Actually, I'm becoming so obsessed it's even scaring me ... So anyway, I have a dare for you: Beat up Broneph Reinel until he's ALMOST dead ... or if you can't do that because Reinel's a character from an unreleased game, then you can just sit there and have a good time watching everyone else's pain :)_

_Professor - Dare: Dress up in a hoodie and ripped jeans and breakdance to the most ungentlemanly song you can think of._

_Flora - Truth: Who taught you how to cook? Because I think we all want to find out whether it really is you who should be taking the blame ..._

_Broneph Reinel - Truth: What kind of a villain keeps a pet RODENT? I'm sorry, but Descole had WOLVES. AInd all you have is some kind of ferret? Pathetic. (If you don't want to do this because Reinel's from MM, then don't show it up on the actual thing)_

_Ok, that's it for now!_

_Liv_

Descole: My pleasure. *leaves*

Kat: Maybe we should send someone with him, just be make sure he doesn't go too far. I volunteer Emmy.

Emmy: Fine…

Professor: But I don't know any songs or have any clothes like that…

Kat: Don't worry, Clive will help you out.

(Few moments later, the Professor is breakdancing to _. Use your imagination to think of a song.)

Flora: I taught myself how to cook since no one else would. That makes me a prodigy, wouldn't you say?

Everyone else: Eh…

Kat: Now for Broneph.

Broneph: Rodents are very majestic creatures, and I'm not necessarily a villain either.

Kat: Right… now on to our next letter from Mikulover!

_Aww, Luke it's okay. I understand...SYCH! (grabs Luke, stuffs him in a bag and runs away with him)_

_Truth for the Professor!_

_Hi! You probably don't know me that well, but I have a question. If Claire was still alive, would you want to have children?_

_Thanks for doing my previous question! _

_MikuLover_

_(And Clive, Wallmart has unicorns. Just a little heads-up)_

Flora: Poor Luke…

Clive: He was a nuisance anyway.

Professor: Eventually I would have liked to have children, but now I have all of the others to take care of.

Kat: Moving on! This next letter is from clivefangal.

Clive: I like your pen name, by the way. *has book thrown at him from Katarina*

_Haha I love these things :)_

_Professor- I dare you to tell us the most ungentlemanly thing you've ever done_

_Flora- I dare you to say why you didn't fight back when Clive kidnapped you (I see what's going on here!)_

_Clive- EEEEAAAAAAAK I LOVE YOU! And I dare you to dress up as Nyan Cat and sing the Nyancat song!_

_Ok that's it for now, but I promise, I'll be back for more! I love you Clive!_

Professor: Well… once I didn't hold the door open for a lady…

Clive: You are a disgrace.

Flora: Well, honestly, I tried to fight back, but I had a hard time because I trusted him before.

Clive: Now, it's my turn. What is a Nyan Cat anyway?

Kat: *opens nyan cat*

Clive: You want me to dress up as a poptart/cat with a rainbow coming out of its butt and then sing that annoying song?

Kat: That's what is said.

Clive: Fine… but just because you said you loved me. I've been trying to get Kat to say that forever and all she tells me is shove off. *Does the nyan cat song while dressed up as the nyan cat.*

Kat: That was amusing, so let's continue to our next letter from lilyb12.

_Alrighty time for some new dares!_

_Emmy: Write a song about how you feel about Descole! You can't hate him that much!_

_Clive: Go take a ballroom dance class with Flora, you can't be that bad._

_Flora: Let Emmy teach you how to use self-defense!_

_Alright, peace out girl scout! –Lil_

Emmy: Eh… okay. For your information, I'm not that great at songs.

Clive: Actually, I'm not that bad. We all had to learn how ballroom dance for the professor, but only Katarina and Luke seem to have two left feet.

Katarina: Well, it's not like I've ever actually had to use it, so no harm is done.

Flora: Why would I need to learn self-defense? It's not like anyone would hurt me.

Everyone else: Right…

Kat: Continuing… this one is from Redsparrow3!

_This is awesome!_

_Where oh where do you get all your awesome ideas from?_

_Anyway, I was trying so hard not to burst out laughing in a room full of people at this part Kat:_

_Kat: Bad thoughts lead to bad actions… _

_Lol XD_

_Ok my truth for Clive which is also like a dare is to read one of my stories with my friends OC Emily in it and tell what he thinks about Emily (preferably the story A Cross Between Realitys but that is long and doesn't have Clive in it till the third or something chapter, second preference is The effects of chocolate icecream, both if you want)_

_For Crow and Luke: I dare you to swap clothes and for you Katarina to give your opinion on their "fabulous" new look XD_

_Have a cookie and a nice day everyone_

_Sincerely, Redsparrow3_

Clive: Eh… okay *reads it* She seems nice enough, but it's a pretty stupid idea to give Luke chocolate. He has a sweet tooth the size of Texas.

Kat: Alright, Luke and Crow switch, then come back and I'll critique.

(Few moments later)

Kat: Well… Luke I think you should stick with blue. It's funny how much you two look alike, but you look really bad in each other's clothes. Anyway, here is our next letter from Laytonfanatic!

_Yay another truth or dare person!_

_Luke: I dare you to read a Layton/Luke fanfiction with the professor._

_Layton: I dare you to read through the entire thing or else you read another one._

_Bill: *hands him a fairy in a bottle* Muahahaha! "I, who stand in the full light of the heavens, command thee, who opens the gates of hell. Come forth, divine lightning! This ends now! Indignation!" (Bill: dies and revives by the fairy) ((I am a huge fan of the tales series))_

_Hah...that was fun._

Layton: Um… if you have a fanfiction in mind, send it to us and we'll read it.

Kat: Alright, that's it for now. Remember that you can send in dares for anyone, even me. Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Kat: Alright, our first letter of the day is from lilyb12!

_I've. Got some new questions/ dare for you guys!_

_Clive: A previous truth questioned Flora on why she didn't try to fight back when you kidnapped her, well why did you pick her to kidnap and not Luke huh!_

_Don Paolo: Why did you change your name to Don Paolo? I actually like the name Paul, it suites you._

_Arianna: Where did you learn to play the flute?_

_Emmy: Did you ever take dance lessons as a child or were you just born with great balance and technique?_

_That's all I've got! Peace out girl scout! –Lil_

Clive: Easy. Luke's way too annoying.

Luke: Hey!

Don Paolo: I changed my name because Paul doesn't sound right for a villain name. Have you ever heard a villain that goes by the name of Paul?

Arianna: I learned after years of practicing on my own.

Emmy: I didn't take any dancing lessons, but my uncle taught me everything I know.

Kat: Continuing with Zora Princess's letter!

_How did I miss the last chapters! Well, I'm glad someone used my fairy-in-a-bottle idea to kill Bill hawks again! :D Alright, let's do this._

_Professor: Everyone has a dirty little secret, I dare you to tell everyone yours._

_Emmy: What is your opinion of people pairing you with Descole?_

_Descole: How do you feel about being paired with every girl (and a few boys) in the Professor Layton series?_

_Clive: How much, on a scale of one to ten, do you want to kill Bill right now?_

_Flora: Who do you think is more annoying, Belle or Beasely?_

_I can't think of good dares when I'm tired, but I'll be back!_

_See ya- Zora_

Professor: Well… I used to have an afro… but that's it.

Kat: Froshel.

Emmy: Why would I want to be paired with that arrogant pig?

Descole: Me? An arrogant pig? About the question, it's like what Clive said earlier. I don't necessarily get the idea of pairing.

Clive: On a normal day, a ten, but since everyone else is here, I'm going to have to say a six.

Flora: I don't think anyone is annoying.

Kat: This one is from Mikulover.

_Okay, another truth for Layton!_

_Professor, what do you think would happen if Flora got pregnant and tried to hide it from you (she's not married). Sorry, I know that sounds perverted, but I'm only curious :P_

_Luke: Same question as Layton. But it's YOUR kid. :PPP_

_Oley doke, that covers it for me!_

_MikuLover_

Layton and Luke: Eh…

Kat: While you think about that, we'll read our next letter from Liv.

_Ha ha!_

_Descole - I dare you to dress up as Cruella de Vil, paint all your wolves so that they look like Dalmatians, and sing the Cruella de Vil song! Because, you know, when you have your hat on the grey flaps on the sides look like your hair so your hair looks stripy ... I still love you though!_

_Emmy - I dare you to have a fight with Grosky. The victor gets ... yeah, I dunno. Eternal glory or whatever._

_Don Paolo - What did it feel like when your hair went all spiky? Because spiky hair is generally not one of the side effects of shock. _

_Bruno - Do you kind of wish that Flora had just shut down the village so that you could have a little break? It must be tiring, looking after a whole robot village._

_Reinel - You are so a villain. One only has to listen to Targent's Theme to figure it out. And while I'm here, I dare you to throw yourself off a cliff and nearly die! Shame we can't kill people, because I hate you more than I hate Bill Hawks ..._

_Liv :)_

Descole: Who is this Cruella de Vil you speak of?

Kat: She's the villain in an American children's film.

Descole: Oh… wait she?

Kat: Now go on and change and I'll take care of the wolves.

(A few minutes later, the wolves are painted and Descole is wearing a red dress with a feather boa. Alas, we couldn't get him to take off the mask, so he still has that on.)

Descole: Oh good Lord, I'm not singing. *begins to run away*

Kat: Get back here before I make you do it, but it'll be filmed this time! *runs after Descole with video camera*

Emmy: I guess it's time to start with my dare. *rubs hands together*

In about five seconds Emmy had Grosky pinned to the ground.

Emmy: Eternal glory is mine!

Don Paolo: About the hair, it was kind of like a surge of lightning or electricity.

Kat: You mean static?

Don Paolo: What you said. Did you get him to do it?

Kat: No… but I have some very incriminating footage on here that could be used for blackmail if anyone wants it.

Bruno: Taking care of the robots is tiring, but it is my life's work. They are my source of happiness.

Reinel: How can I make sure I 'nearly' die?

Kat: Hmm… we'll attach a bungee cord.

Broneph goes to bungee jump of the cliff. I may have accidently loosened the cord though…

Next letter is from…

Clive: From who?

Kat: I love Clive

Clive: Finally you admit it!

Kat: No, you idiot, that's the person's pen name!

Clive: Sure it is.

Kat: Hmph…

_Well I found this interesting_

_Dare:_

_Clive: I dare you to eat any food that Flora Cooked_

_Flora: I dare you to Kill someone_

_Descole: I dare you to wear a pretty Dress_

_Truth:_

_Clive: do you like Flora? If yes kiss her now, if no then kill Bill Hawks _

_Well that's all for now_

Clive: If you love me so much, why do you want me to eat Flora's food?

Flora: Here are some of my scones! Hope you like them~

Kat: And about the killing thing, I think she might have just taken care of it with the scones. Also, Descole strangely hasn't taken off the Cruella de Vil costume, so technically he's wearing a pretty dress already.

Clive: About Flora… I like her as a younger sister. And to all the people who ship us together, I would like to point out that while I am legal age, Flora is definitely not.

Kat: Alright, that's all the time we have for now, but we'll be back later with more truth and dares. Also, please don't put spoilers in dares, because some people don't want to hear that. So no plot-revealing dares please.


	5. Chapter 5

Kat: Welcome back to Professor Layton's Truth or Dare game. Our first letter is from Professor H. Clayton.

_Dare flora to make everyone a cup of tea, and then dare everyone to drink the tea! ( my apologies in advance to those on the receiving end of um..."danger"..."_

Descole: Could it be instant tea or something? Like already made?

Kat: That would work… but we're all out, which means she'll have to make it the traditional way…

Flora: Here you go! Freshly brewed!

Kat: Er… thanks. Well, I guess I don't have much of a choice… *takes a sip* * starts to cough* This is really strong tea.

Layton: *cough* agreed.

Kat: Next letter is from MarioMarioRulez.

_OK..new review..Sweet. K. Dares: Professor..you need to go skydiving while singing super mario rpg rawest forest :).Luke: do the carmelldansen with clive and flora. Clive: Eat BACONZILLA! DUN DUN DUN. (gives professor and luke cookies) Bye Guys! IM OUTTA HER- OH MAH GAWSH I LIKE TRAINS (train hits MMR) _

Layton: Okay… I do get a parachute, right?

Kat: Yes, now go.

Luke: The carmelldansen?

Kat: I'll show you. *does carmelldansen*

Luke: Oh, okay! *carmelldansens with Clive and Flora*

Kat: Adorable. Now, Clive it's your turn.

Clive: What is Baconzilla, exactly?

Kat: A dinosaur made out of bacon? I don't know. You can go look for one in the kitchen and I'll read our next letter from Yami Ryuu-chan.

_Oh my I absolutely adore these XD Power to the reviewer_

_Layton: I dare you to grow back your afro! :D I want to see the Froshel again Once it's grown out, you have to let me latch onto you and never let you go, okay?_

_Luke: Truth. Is there any animal you actually dislike? I mean, Claudia seemed a bit mean..._

_Clive: Truth. What do you find sexy about Katarina? (Sorry, I've been meaning to read about your OC, but the internet is quite distracting ;_;)_

_Katarina: I dare you to do something sexy for Clive XD_

_Lando (if you decide to add him): Truth. Did you have a crush on Hershel back in the days? And dare, I want you to hug him with me when he grows his afro X3_

Layton: That may take a while though.

Kat: Until then you can wear this wig.

Layton: If I may ask, when did you get this?

Kat: Luke's Halloween costume idea from last year.

Luke: Honestly, I like most animals. If they are mean, it's because their owners taught them to be that way.

Clive: I'm not exactly sure what I find sexy about her. Sexy doesn't really describe her. I mean, she has a flat chest, her hair is always messy, she's way too skinny, she wears men's clothing all the time, and her glasses are always crooked.

Kat: Okay, okay, I understand that I'm not necessarily the prettiest flower in the garden, but you don't have to point it out to me. I already know.

Flora: I have an idea! We'll give you a makeover and some new clothes.

Kat: Wait, what? I never said I didn't like the way I looked- *gets dragged into the other room*

HOW DARE THIS BE CALLED A DRESS? IT BARELY COVERS ANYTHING! KEEP IT AWAY FROM ME! THAT IS SO UNLADYLIKE! I WILL DIE BEFORE I GO OUT IN PUBLIC LIKE THIS! (goes on with rant)

Clive: I'm excited now.

Lando: Honestly, I don't think there was one person in high school that didn't have a little crush on Hershel, regardless of gender. That includes you Paul.

Don Paolo: I don't know what you're talking about.

Kat: Alright, I'm back.

Clive: How was Flora able to get a dress that leaves that little to imagination?

Kat: Stop looking at me. Ok… our next letter is from I love Clive. And no, it is the person's pen name again.

_Gyahahaha sorry Clive, I love you but I really want you to try Flora's food XD_

_Oh I've got some new truths and Dares_

_Dare:_

_Luke: I like you but, I dare you to wear a goth Loli dress and scream " I'm a pretty boy"_

_: I dare you to do something ver ungentlemanly_

_Clive: I love you, but I do love to do this to you, join Luke and yell "I'm Lolicon" or eat Flora's cooking again choose whatever you want hehehe_

_Descole: have you tried Flora's Cooking? I dare you to eat a plate of cookies that Flora baked_

_Flora: this is easy for you Flora, bake cook for Descole_

_Truth:_

_Emmy: any dark secret? Tell us_

_Flora: do you like/love Luke?_

_Clive: can I hug you?_

_Okay that's all for now_

_I love Clive peace out_

Luke: Goth loli?

Flora: Here! *slides a dress over Luke*

Kat: Now look as kawaii as possible. * pulls out camera*

Luke: Kawaii?

Kat: Look cute. This is going to be framed.

Luke: I'm a pretty boy?

Kat: Very kawaii. *snaps picture*

Layton: Eh… *trips Don Paolo has he walks by*

Don Paolo: What was that for?

Layton: The dare… I'm sorry.

Clive: I think I'm going to go with Luke instead. Sorry, Flora. I'm Lolicon!

Descole: Fine. Give me a scone.

Flora: Here!

Descole: * finishes scone in one gulp* I've been through worse torture than that! *hic*

Emmy: Nope. I can't think of any dark secrets at the moment.

Flora: Um… sure!

Clive: Yes, you may hug me.

Kat: Alright, next one is from BazookaNeon.

_Hoy, this is BazookaNeon, but I prefer you guys call me Neon. A pleasure to meetcha._

_Now, this one's for Luke._

_We all get a little frightened sometimes, and sometimes we need someone to cling onto. I figured that most of the time, you cling to the Professor when you're frightened enough, but has there ever been a time when you had to cling to someone else?_

_Next, to Clive._

_I'm wondering how you were able to completely manipulate the Professor and company into thinking you were the real future Luke, (And I don't mean just by resemblance...unless the key was resemblance...oi.) when clearly the only person out of that particular group (Layton, Luke, and Flora) was someone you actually knew!_

_And to you, my good man; Professor Layton._

_You're quite the puzzle solver, I was about to give you a puzzle, but I withdrew with the thought that you would solve it in three seconds flat. So I'll just ask this simple question; Did you think about getting a pet of some sort? And not of Luke's decision, but you're own._

_...Whenever I'm around you guys, I feel the instant need to speak like a proper lady.._

Luke: Well, yes, I do usually cling to the professor, but during scary movies its whoever is next to me, so usually Clive, since the professor doesn't watch them.

Clive: Research. Lots of research. It wasn't that difficult with resemblance though. We already look alike.

Layton: I have thought about getting a pet, but it would just be too much work.

Kat: Alright, this will be our last letter for now. It's from lilyb12.

_Alright, I've got some more!_

_Luke I dare you to put on Clive's clothes while Clive puts on Luke. Then Flora has to pick who looks more attractive, and I mean HAS TO._

_Professor Layton, what is your favorite rap song?_

_Emmy, just like Clive and Luke's dare, I dare you to switch clothes with Flora, and Clive has to pick who is more attractive. :)_

_That is all I have for now! Peace out girl scout! –Lil_

Luke: Alright! *switches clothes with Clive*

Flora: I'm going to have to go with Luke. Those clothes are just too tight on Clive.

Kat: The Professor doesn't like rap. Period.

Emmy: Now it's time to switch. *switches with Flora*

Clive: Emmy.

Kat: You just like it because it's short and it shows off her legs.

Clive: Maybe that's it.

Kat: Men… anyway, we'll continue next time!

**A/N: Just a personal note. Today I was in a big argument with some of the popular sluts. They said anime was stupid, which was kind of funny, because two of their names are Sebastian and Ciel… Oh Black Butler. And then I yelled that I had a fanbase they couldn't shake a stick at. Then me and my friends walked off. We went back to say sorry (because we're mature like that) but they ran inside. Not sure why I'm putting this, because I'm sure none of you want to hear about my personal life, but I just wanted you all to know that I love ya guys! Thanks so much for sticking with me!**


	6. Chapter 6

Kat: And we are back! Our first letter is from Zora Princess.

_Okay, I'm in a Zelda-y mood right now, so I'm gonna do cosplay dares! YAY!_

_Clive: I dare you to cosplay as Link!_

_Flora: I dare you to colsplay as either Navi, Midna (imp form), or Princess Zelda! (if as Navi, wear a blue version of Tinkerbell's dress)_

_Bill Hawks: I dare you to cosplay as Ganondorf and hold this fairy in a bottle for me._

_Clive (again): I dare you to take the Master Sword and kill the King of Evil, Bill Haw- I mean, Ganondorf. (remember, he has a fairy so he doesn't completely die)_

_Luke: I dare you to cosplay as Kafei!_

_(note: a google search of these names will show a link to Zeldapedia. Zeldapedia should tell you what they look like.)_

_Okay, little lame, but I digress. Have fun finally killing Bill Hawks, Clive!_

_See ya- Zora_

Kat: Alright, everyone get dressed. Dang, cosplay costumes are expensive these days.

(Everyone is dressed up)

Clive: Haha! * slashes sword down on Bill Hawks*

Kat: Next letter is from lukeclivethecuties.

_ok well clive i dare you to get along with luke and luke im not very sure. well if luke is still there. tell me the truth. are you hiding a crush somewhere? tell me later buh bye!_

Clive: Hmph. Fine.

Luke: A crush? Well… maybe.

Kat: Next one is from Laytonfanatic.

_I get to choose? Fufufufufu...How about "the bad way"? I enjoyed that one._

_Ok more dares!_

_Clive: I dare you to please Kat for the whole day. Don't make her stressed out._

_Kat: I dare you to make Clive's day hell. Enjoy._

Layton: I look it up… GOOD HEAVENS!

Luke: What is it? *looks on screen* What are we doing in this?

Layton: I'll tell you when you're older. Let's just establish we will never do that to each other.

Luke: Okay?

Kat: This dare will prove to be fun for me. Anyway, next one is from Spencer.

_This is a dare for clive and luke_

_Dare _

_I dare you bouth to read this fanfiction forbidden love (PL fanfiction) and tell kat or what ever name is your recaction_

Clive: Alright… *looks it up* okay, so the accident… and then… HOLY CRAPOLA! Why am I in the same bed as Luke?

Kat: Okay, we'll continue then. This one is from Roses Thorns and Butterflies.

_Hi there Katarina and co!_

_So, my first dare involves both you (Katarina) and Clive. I'm sure everyone's seen this coming ;-) so you both have to engage in a passionate kiss! You know you want to!_

_Next one is for the dear Professor: I dare you to make up a verse of a rap about how much of a badass you are... Very deep down ;-) _

_Can't think of any more for now, but I'll be back! _

_RTB x_

Kat and Clive: Er…

Don Paolo: If you want some privacy you can go in the closet. Just don't go too far with it.

Kat: Oh… thanks.

Layton: I'll get to work on mine then. Until then, we have our next letter from an anonymous source.

_For now I won't put my name to see what happens but I'll reveal it later! Anyway my dare is _

_To have all the guys dress up in maid costumes with cat ears and for all the girls to judge them_

_And also to katarina west to put me in later when I reveal my name, you don't have to do this_

_That's all for now_

Kat: GET YOUR HANDS OF ME, YOU GIT! SHE SAID A KISS, THAT'S IT!

Clive: Sorry! I didn't mean to!

Kat: Don't apologize if you don't mean it. And stop being such a bloody pervert!

(Everyone looks at them in horror as they walk out of the closet)

Kat: What's the next dare?

Emmy: All the boys have to dress up in maid costumes with cat ears.

Clive: Great…

Flora: Here you go! Hurry and get dressed so we can judge you~!

(few moments pass)

Kat: I am going to refrain from saying anything.

Flora: Awww… they're so cute! What's the word you used earlier?

Kat: Kawaii.

Flora: That's it! Very kawaii.

Emmy: I say we take pictures.

All of the guys: NO.

Kat: That's okay because we're out of time anyway! Tune in for the next installment!


	7. Chapter 7

Kat: And we're back. Sorry about the delay, the author's computer is crappy and for some reason kept making random bird noises. Our first one is from Redsparrow3.

_This is really well written!_

_Ok a dare for the professor: let Kat wear your hat for twenty minutes! How will you cope without it?_

_Sincerely, Redsparrow3 :)_

Layton: Fine. Here you go.

(After four minutes he starts to break down)

I… I need something on top of my head.

Clive: Here's a book. * puts book on top of Layton*

Kat: Next is from Liv.

_Muahahahaha ... I have found one of Descole's fears! So ... I dare Descole to dress up as a cat, play The Aristocats song on the piano and sing it in a French accent! Make sure that he does it in front of everyone! No running away this time ..._

_Professor and Luke - play a duet on violin and piano! Aww..._

_Luke and Clive - dress up as each other and pretend to be each other for a day!_

_Bye!_

_Liv_

Descole: Why did I sign up for this…?

Kat: You didn't have a choice. *puts cat ears on Descole's head*

Descole: Alright… *starts singing*

Kat: Now let's kill two birds with one stone. Professor, Luke, you can join in with violin and piano. You don't have to wear a cat costume unless you want to.

(Everyone has joined in. Luke volunteered to wear the cat ears, so Clive is wearing Luke's clothes now.)

If only our family reunions were this harmonious. Moving on… this one is from I love Clive.

_Heya Kat and Co, I'm back again_

_Dare:_

_To everyone who want to come with me to kill Bill Hawks?_

_To : be a ungentleman for a day a take off your hat and give it to Luke_

_To Luke and Clive: dress in goth Loli again and walk around London and act like a proper Lady_

_Truth:_

_Descole: why you hide your face behind a mask?_

_That's all for now_

Emmy: I'll come with you! *goes off to go kill Bill Hawks*

Layton: And I thought I'd get my hat back… here Luke…

Clive: More loli? Tch…

Kat: Descole wears a mask because he's embarrassed that his eyes look like Layton's. That and he absolutely loves The Phantom of the Opera.

Descole: I'M NOT EMBARRASSED!

Kat: Then take your mask off.

Descole: …Touché…

Kat: Continuing with Yami Ryuu-chan's letter.

_I love what people can come up with XD (popular sluts are losers anyway)_

_Sorry for making you go through that Kat, I've been there done that . hated it._

_Clive: I dare you to walk in your underwear for the next chapter/day/whatever it is for this._

_Emmy: how is it to work with Grosky?_

_Layton: dare - Let Luke pet you since I can't ;_;_

_Luke: dare - pet Layton for me_

_This is for my friend, I know she'll love it._

_Descole, I dare you to strip and then hug Layton for two minutes (I'm being pretty gracious)_

Clive: Someone's been letting the author put in her personal business in…

Kat: It's not my fault! Now… er… strip.

Clive: I thought you'd never ask. *pulls off pants*

Emmy: *snickers* nice puzzle boxers.

Clive: Shut up.

Emmy: Working with Grosky is… tiring.

Luke: *pets Layton's coat*

Layton: Urg…

Descole: Do I have to strip completely?

Kat: Considering the current company… you can leave on your underwear. Now hug.

Layton: *still being pet by Luke while being hugged* Tch… tch.

Kat: Moving on… This one is from lilyb12.

_Alright I have some new ones!_

_Descole: I dare you to be nice all day long! No exceptions literally ALL DAY. (Emmy if I were you I would really take anvantage of this). _

_Luke: Do you still have a crush on Arianna?_

_Don Paolo: What is your favorite disguise that you have ever put on?_

_Okay, got to run! Peace of girl scout! –Lil_

Descole: NEV-

Emmy: *glares*

Descole: Fine…

Luke: Well, I… yes…

Don Paolo: Favorite disguise? Hm… Inspector Chelmey.

Kat: Why?

Don Paolo: Everyone else was so much shorter. I didn't have to squeeze too much to fit in his costume.

Kat: Um… Alright. This next letter is from Professor H. Clayton.

_Call my OC (in professor layton and tha mysterious song, chapter 3) and get her to appear, then get everyone to tell the truth about what they think about my look! Then get the professor to say either "sod being a bloody gentleman!" or "Screw puzzles!" or both, that would be brilliant! Just dont forget to put everyones reactions to that!_

Kat: Let's see… Hello? Yes, we would like you to come to our Truth or Dare game? Someone requested for you to come so we can critique your look. Thanks. *gets off phone* she's coming.

(Hannah, the OC , shows up.)

Luke: I like it!

Don Paolo: Great. Now we have an older and female version of Luke.

Layton: Sc-screw puzzles.

Everyone else: Le gasp!

Kat: Uh… next is from Mikulover.

_This is hilarious! Mesa has another dare! _

_Luke: I dare you to cosplay as Luke Skywalker and say "I feel a disturbance in the puzzle". XD_

_Flora: I dare YOU to dress up like a goth and see the Professor's reaction._

_Clive: I dare you to tell Katarina you love Luke instead of her._

_Professor: I dare you to kiss Emmy on the cheek._

_Thanks muchly!_

_MikuLover_

Kat: That shouldn't be too hard. That was his other Halloween costume.

Luke: I feel a disturbance in the puzzle…

Everyone else: …wow.

Flora: Do you like it Professor? *dressed in Goth*

Professor: I hope this is just a phase…

Clive: I love Luke more than you.

Kat: I knew it! You _are _gay!

Clive: …shoot. That backfired.

Professor: *kisses Emmy on cheek*

Kat: And that's all the time we have for now! Tune in for our next installment later! Hopefully the author's computer won't mess up as much this time!

**Thank you to Lady Eris for telling I messed up on the uploading. I feel really stupid now. I'm going to go sulk in the corner now. *le sigh***


	8. Chapter 8

Kat: We are back yet again. Our first one is from Laytonfanatic.

_Lol Hershel's reaction..._

_Kat: how'd your day go?_

_Klaus: did you do as I said?_

_Anyways dares!_

_Layton: I dare you to play amnesia: dark descent to the end of the water part with luke and klaus. (Show me their reactions?)_

_Luke: I dare you to chose 1 girl and and 1 boy that you think would be the best (or worse) pair ever!_

_Enjoy!_

Kat: Surprisingly profitable, thank you.

Clive: Yes…

Layton: Alright… *plays it until the water part* Well, all seems well… HOLY PUZZLES!

Clive: Well there goes my good night's sleep…

Luke: *too emotionally stunted to speak*

Kat: You still have to pick a pair.

Luke: *writes something down on a piece of paper*

Kat: Let's see… Don Paolo and Flora would be the worst pair ever. I have to say I agree.

Next we have Redsparrow3's letter.

_HAHAHAHA XD_

_Ok I have a dare for Clive, Kat and Luke:_

_Luke needs to dress up as a carrot with sunglasses, Kat needs to dress up as a banana and Clive must dress up as a pear. They must then go down the street and choice one of the three:_

_A.) wash cars for random people_

_B.) direct traffic_

_C.) throw lollies into the open windows of cars _

_Emmy may takes as many photos as necessary :)_

_Sincerely, Redsparrow3_

Kat: I'm not even going to ask how you thought that up. Let's just get it over with…

Clive: This will be fun!

Kat: Whatever you say…

Layton: While they are gone, we'll continue with miss-nice's letter.

_Hello everyone. This looks like fun! But first things first. I made a time machine. I went back in time. And I brought someone to the future. Her name is Claire. And yes it IS Claire._

_My favorite gentlema; layton: dare. I dare you to give claire a welcoming hug and kiss... AND propose to her for darn kat's sake._

_Clive: dare. hug kat like its the end of the world!_

_Emmy: truth. Do you like laton? Luke: give everyone a big hug!_

_PAUL: dare. tell claire how jealous you are!_

_Kat: dare. hug clive back._

_Bye everyone! Till next time!_

Kat: Too late. *gestures to the Professor's PDA*

Clive: *glomps Katarina*

Kat: G-get off of me!

Clive: Oh, but the dare~

Kat: …dang it…fine… *hugs back awkwardly*

Emmy: Well… he's my former employer… and he still older than me by quite a few years. But… yes I like him.

Don Paolo: *goes on a rant about how jealous he is*

Kat: I can't breathe Clive. Anyway, our next letter is from crazy-girl.

_Hi! Ok so let's get down to buissness_

_Clive: dare. Admit your feelings to kat_

_Everyone: watch this youtube cosplay video. And sorry if some actors are acually women instead of men... but I didn't make this video. I just found it. Link - watch?v1KlHO7xdsuM_

Clive: Why say when I can show? *grabs Kat's waist*

Kat: Let go, you git!

Layton: Remember to be a gentleman, Clive. Now let's see this video.

(After watching)

Clive: I save the day yet again!

Kat: Oh boy… moving on we have the-mexican-american-girl's letter.

_This looks very intreting..._

_Ok so here we go_

_I dare everyone (including katarina) to watch neon cat! I want to see their reactions!_

_I dare clive to ask katarina out! XD_

_Kk that's all! Bye all!_

Clive: You mean that pastry cat thing?

(After a few minutes of watching, Don Paolo and Descole are headdesking, Kat is facepalming, Flora and Luke are happy and the Professor is refraining from making any comments. Clive and Emmy don't seem to pay any attention.)

Clive: So Kat? Will you go out with me?

Kat: Did the dare say anything about accepting the date?

Layton: No but it wouldn't be ladylike to refuse.

Kat: Oh fine. But first we need to finish the round. So here is our next letter from an anonymous source.

_Ok, dare for Katrina. Have Emmy and Layton play 7 minutes in heaven, and "forget" about them for an hour and seven minutes. That is all. _

_Lady Eris_

Luke: What's seven minutes in heaven?

Kat: Long story. It's a game that you won't be able to play until you're a bit older. Now, Professor, Emmy? You do know how to play right?

Layton: Yes…

Kat: Alright then. Go inside the closet and don't do anything too graphic because we do have young listeners in the room. And be a gentleman, please. Though that shouldn't be much of a problem.

(Emmy and Layton go into the closet)

Clive: Now what?

Kat: We "forget" Next letter is from Lady Eris.

_Dare for descole: try to kiss Emmy _

_Emmy: if descole trys to kiss u, do what u did to the goon in enternal diva!_

_Layton: kiss Emmy_

_Emmy: enjoy it! _

_Thats it. Oh , wait! (turns around and throws a solid gold apple at descoles head). NOW I'm done. - Lady Eris_

Descole: Ow, that hurt. And that isn't a very fair dare. If I try to kiss her, she'll kick me.

Kat: I think that was the point.

(Moans come from the closet)

Cover your ears, Luke and Flora. *facepalms*

Clive: I'm opening the closet now.

(Emmy and Layton walk out very ruffled.)

Kat: I thought I told you to be a gentleman?

Don Paolo: If I had to guess, it was Emmy's fault.

Emmy: What's that supposed to mean?

Descole: *tries to kiss Emmy but instead gets kicked where the sun doesn't shine*

Kat: Alright, that's all we have for now. Please tune in next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Kat: And we are back. First one is from Lady Eris.

_Truths for Emmy _

_How did u pass your driving test?_

_Do have have a crush on Layton?_

_U absolutely HAVE to answer these!_

_Truth for descole_

_Admit it. U have feelings for emmy _

_Truth for Layton_

_Admit it. U have feelings for Emmy _

_U absolutely have to answer these! _

_That is all. Oh, wait! ( turns around and chucks all the solid gold apples the-mexica-american-girl gave me at descole)_

_NOW I'm done. See ya! ( runs before descole can react and try to catch me)_

Emmy: Bribery. I believe I already answered the other question.

Descole: Feelings… feelings of love or hate?

Kat: *facepalms* Love.

Descole: Well… I can't say there is nothing there.

Layton: Agreed.

Kat: Vague, but I'll take it. Next up is from lilyb12.

_Alright I've got some more!_

_Flora: How did you feel being locked in that glass cage? Are you still mad at Clive?_

_Layton: Give your hat to Emmy all day._

_Emmy: Wear Layton's hat all day._

_Luke: Play hide and go seek with Descole._

_That's all I've got! Peace out girl scout! –Lil_

Flora: I've gotten over it, but I sometimes I end up getting claustrophobia.

Layton: *takes hat from Luke and gives it to Emmy*

Luke: Come on, Dessy! Let's go play hide and go seek!

Descole: Don't call me Dessy! Brat…

Kat: Er… continuing, we have the-mexican-american-girl's letter.

_I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack! I dare you all to do all of lady eris's dares! (They are amazing and funny)_

_Layton: truth. Do you like luke better, or clive?_

_Emmy: dare. I dare you to be clive and katarina's future wedding photographer_

_Descole: dare. Sing opera music._

_Flora: dare. I dare you to make katarina and clive's weedding cake._

_Luke: dare. Dress as the professor!_

_Katarina: dare. Make the professor a haircut!_

_Thanks and adios!_

Kat: Who said we're getting married? And why would I let Flora, no offense, bake my cake?

Layton: I consider Luke closer to me than Clive.

Descole: *clears throat to sing*

Kat: Give a haircut? Alright, but remember that Don Paolo happens to be part of my family, so it might not turn out quite right.

Clive: What a coincidence that Emmy has his hat for the whole day too, so he can't cover it up either.

Kat: Next one is from Luv13.

_Ok i dare kat and clive to strip and slowdance with each other._

Kat: Is it just me or are the reviewers just begging for me to get my virginity stolen?

Layton: …I'll cover Luke and Flora's eyes…

Don Paolo: Our next letter is from Kamuri Muri-chan.

_Hi_

_I dare katarina west 2 put me in the story just so I can see if I'm allowed to hug Luke the entire day (im too young to fall for Clive)_

Don Paolo: Sure, you can hug him. *Luke gets glomped continually*

Layton: Next letter is from Liv.

_Hi, I'm baaaack! Aren't you pleased to see me? Of course you are! Now then, truths and dares ..._

_Professor: If I told you that the world's tea supply had been completely depleted, what would be your reaction? Perform it now!_

_Descole: Hey! Did you miss me? Don't worry, no more singing, but I have a truth for you - did you ever have a girlfriend? If so, who? Why am I asking this? No reason, just curious ... *hides plans to assassinate whoever is named*_

_Sophia and Katia: How did your hair go naturally purple? Or did you both dye it the same colour or something? _

_Professor, Don Paolo, Dimitri: I dare you to make up an 'I Love Claire' club! Make up a club song and wear I Love Claire memorabilia for the rest of the day! Then, see Claire's _

_reaction! (are we allowed to bring dead people back to life?)_

_See ya! _

_Liv_

Layton: Ahem *goes to sulk in corner while sobbing quietly*

Descole: No, I never had a girlfriend.

Katia: Purple shampoo.

(Layton, Dimitri and Don Paolo start club)

Claire: *laughs nervously*

Kat: Alright, I am back. Our next letter is from Yami Ryuu-chan

_I'm going to be a bit lazy on this dare, but I feel as if this needs to be done._

_I dare everyone and I mean EVERYONE to put on an afro and dance/sing the afro circus song from Madagascar 3._

_:3_

(Everyone does it, except for Don Paolo, who ran out of afro wigs for everyone.)

Kat: *lets out exasperated sigh* Moving on, we have the-mexican-american-girl's letter.

_ok, let's see..._

_I bought this diamond ring with a small box! (hands it to Clive) clive: dare. Ok so I dare clive to propose to Kat._

_Kat: dare. Accept it._

_Have an amazing wedding and don't forget to invite me!_

_Thanks and adios!_

Clive: Thanks for ruining any future plans I might have had. Anyway, will you marry me Kat?

Kat: If you are going to propose, you should at least use my real name.

Clive: Fine. Katarina, will you marry me?

Kat: I guess.

Emmy: Real meaningful, Kat.

Kat: Well sorry if this was kind of forced on me.

Layton: Continuing we have Laytonfanatic's.

_Sorry clive!_

_Ok more dares!_

_Layton: I dare you to watch an amnesia best reactions video and compare your reaction with theirs._

_Don paolo: I dare you to make a costume of one of the women in the room and have some one else wear it.(perferably a guy)_

_Clive: play seven minutes in heaven with kat. Fufufufufufufufu_

Layton: All of the above. Minus language.

Don Paolo: *makes Babette costume and puts it on Descole*

Everyone: *snickers*

Descole: What are you laughing at?

Everyone: Nothing!

Emmy: Alright, in the closet you two.

Kat: Wait, no! Don't throw me in with him!

Emmy: Too late~

Layton: Alright, our next letter is from Mikulover.

_WHERE THE SUN DOESN'T SHINE, OMG LOLZ! XD please, no more, I can't breath! XD_

_Okay...okay, I'm done._

_Phew! New dares everyone!_

_Luke: I dare you to dress up like Hatsune Miku and smack Clive with a leek._

_Emmy: Try to karate-chop through one Flora's brick-like cakes. Sorry of your hand breaks, I'll pay your medical bills._

_Flora: I dare you not to read Emmy's dare. Please don't. _

_Now for some truths!_

_Layton: Do you think of Luke as a son or a best friend? Or both?_

_Katarina: Chocolate or vanilla?_

_That should do it for now. Sorry, I have nothing better to do because I don't have a life. -3-_

_MikuLover_

Luke: Who is Hatsune Miku?

Kat: I'm so ashamed of you Luke. Here, I'll come show you.

Luke: *comes back dressed as Miku and smacks Clive with a leek*

Clive: Ow…

Emmy: *hits cake with hand, before it rebounds and hits her in the head*

Flora: Are you ok? Silly, you don't hit cake, you eat it!

Emmy: Yeah, I'm fine.

Layton: For truth, I have to go with both.

Kat: Vanilla. (Clive: Boring…) My opinions are my own, not yours. And at least I don't gorge myself on it like you do with chocolate.

Layton: Looks like we are out of time, but we'll be back soon enough.


	10. Chapter 10

Kat: We are starting off this round with Lady Eris's letter.

_Yeah descole, that WAS the entire point. I am in a pokemon mood. Ok, Layton has to dress up as Ash, Emmy as May, flora as Max, Clive as Brock , and Luke as pikachu! Bill hawks, descole , and don Paulo have to dress up as meowth, Jessie , and James , respectively. I have sent over my Palkia, Mewtwo, and Blazekicken to let Ash and co( Layton and co ) send team Rocket ( bill hawks, don Paulo , and descole ) blasting off. If u need help with the outfits, type in the characters name on bulbapedia. One more thing before I go. ( takes out slot machine gun, fills with the golden apples given to me by the-mexica-american-girl, aims at descoles head, and pulls the trigger). Oh, here's the lie detector, and some Veritaserum( a colorless , oderless potion the forces the drinker to tell the truth). Use the Veritaserum for truth questions!_

Kat: Alright, everyone get dressed. I'll arrange some way for 'team Rocket' to blast into space without killing themselves.

Bill Hawks: We blast into space?

Kat: Don't you watch the show? Half the time you get blasted with a lot of electricity. *evil grin*

Don Paolo: WHAT?

Kat: Don't worry. For the most part, it's all a show. Just in case, move all metal objects into Hawks' pocket. And if it does fail terribly, remember it's your fault for not teaching me enough about pyrotechnics.

(So 'Pikachu' used Thunderbolt and made Team Rocket blast off again. Oh, and 'Meowth' got electrocuted because he had at least a dozen metal objects hidden in his pocket.)

See, I know what I'm doing. Next we have some dares from Lildivaforever.

_Dare Clive To ask flora on a date_

_Dare Clive and Luke Pretend you are Luke for a day and Luke pretend to be Clive for a day okay bye... Wait( kicks Clive descole and stop when at professor Layton then hugs him okay )now I am done :) luv all u peoples_

_Dare Clive. I dare u to dress up as a baby and let flora nurse you until you can't take it luv all u peoples 3_

_Dare Clive. I dare to kiss flora on the lips for 1 minute luv all u peoples 3 :)_

Kat: It seems these are all for you, Clive. You can take care of them while I read the next one from… CeCexCliveXDLukexFlora4ever.

_Hey pplz! Ik, have a long name, call me CeCe. kk ONTOTA FUN! Kk! Clive: DaRe/truth -ish (( w8 both kinda )) kiss me (( on lips? lol )) kk Emmy: truth did u enjoy that 7 minutes in heaven (( *cough* hour & 7 *cough* )) with layton? dare: kiss layton (( ON TA LIPS )) For ta whole day/chapter Luke: same with u except on flora or ariana Flora: b**** slap ariana and say NO LUKES MINE! descole: hehe be nyan cat with bill hawks and then let clive kill bill! (( hehe rhyme )) kk uhmmmmmm i guess thats it! w8 1 more thing 3 yah hershie * kisses him on cheek* kat btw good work! (( clives mine. not tryi h8r or anything. )) xD Peace 2 teh peeps!_

Clive: Ah, the ladies can't get enough me~

Kat: *cough* womanizer *cough*

Emmy: Um… maybe?

Descole: That's a yes. Now kiss already.

Kat: I think Luke is still too innocent to be put through all this.

France: Ohonhonhon~

Kat: Who the heck are you? And when did you get here? And get out!

France: You are worse zen ze Black Sheep of Europe, Britain.

Kat: …O.o weird. Alright, now for the nyan cat dare.

Clive: This is revenge for making me doing this earlier. *kills bill hawks but is brought to life by some mysterious force or whatnot*

Kat: Next we have a dare from Lady Eris.

_Ok, I have another dare for Kat! Have Layton and Emmy play 7 minutes in heaven, and forget them for 4 hours and 37 minutes. After that, do the same withe Emmy and descole, only don't keep Emmy and descole for any longer then seven minutes. An I forgetting something ? Oh yeah!_

_(turns around and presses a button. Descole is being pelted by golden apples that weigh 300 pounds each). _

_-Lady Eris_

Descole: WHERE ARE YOU GETTING ALL THESE APPLES?

Kat: Doesn't matter. Alright, Layton and Emmy back in the closet. And DO NOT do anything gross this time. That goes to you, Emmy.

Emmy: Pfft. Fine.

Kat: I think I'm starting to get a migraine from all this. Next we have Kamuri Muri-chan's letter.

_Dare: _

_To Kat: host a cooking competition with flora and someone else with Luke and Clive as the judges_

_Truth:_

_To Luke: where did you go after the events of the unwound future_

France: Ohonhonhonhon~ I have just the person for you.

Kat: Who let you back in?

England: Where am I? And who are these people?

France: You are going to do a cooking competition with ze petite mademoiselle.

Kat: What? I didn't even say you could be here!

England: A cooking competition? Of course! I'll make some scones!

(Flora and England get to cooking)

Kat: Why did you bring him? If he wins, Flora will be sad.

France: Ma Cherie, just be glad you are the host and not a judge.

Kat: Oh… I see.

(Clive and Luke eat the two contestant's food.)

Clive: Is this what it feels like to die? *faints*

Luke: *perfectly fine, picking up another scone*

Kat: Um… while I get Clive to a doctor, Don Paolo will take over.

Don Paolo: Our next letter is from Lady Eris.

_I have a dare for Layton:Propose to Emmy (hands Layton the diamond ring in its box)_

_Dare for Emmy: accept it!_

_Dare for Kat: arrange the wedding. Then invite Luke, Clive, and flora. Don't forget to invite me, the-Mexican-American-girl, mikulover, Redsparrow3, liv, lilyb12, and the other people who have sent dares! Don't let flora cook or let the villains crash the wedding! One more thing before I go! ( the-Mexican-American-girl and me throw golden apples at descole). - Lady Eris_

Don Paolo: Another proposal? Well alright. They are still in the closet though. I'll just slip the ring under the door, since I'm not going to be the one opening that door.

(Few seconds later)

Emmy: Yes, of course!

Everyone else, except the villains: Aww…

France: Oh l'amour…

Kat: Alright, I'm back. And what is he still doing here? Get out!

Ugh… our last letter of the day is from lilyb12

_Got some more! _

_Clive: What do you think of your pairing in the Hunger Puzzles? I'm not telling you who you've got to read it!_

_Emmy: What is your favorite color (besides yellow)._

_Flora: I dare you to throw the biggest temper trantrum EVER!_

_That's all I've got! Peace out girl scout! –Lil_

Clive: *reads* I die?

Kat: Are you seriously that conceited?

Clive: I don't even know what that means.

Kat: Of course you don't.

Emmy: My favorite color besides yellow… orange or maybe black.

Flora: Ahem *lets out a string of dirty words that I refuse to repeat*

Everyone else: …whoa.

Kat: And that's all the time we have for now. Stay tuned for our next installment.

**A/N: Sorry about the Hetalia cameos. I just couldn't resist. I've been thinking about how much England and Katarina would fight, because their personalities are a lot alike.**

**Letter: …have a cooking competition with someone els-**

**Me: IGGYBROWS!**

**Sorry. I'm a total Iggy fangirl.**


	11. Chapter 11

Kat: We are back. Next letter is from Liv.

_Yo!_

_Descole: I don't believe you. Just so you know. As a punishment for lying, dare: Dress up as a meatball and sing 'on top of spaghetti' at the top of your lungs in the middle of a very crowded place. _

_Professor: That would probably be my reaction too. I drink about 3-4 cups of tea per day! Dare: speak like a gangster for the rest of the day._

_Don Paolo, Dr Shrader, Luke, Emmy, Clive, Broneph Reinel and Bill Hawks: dress up as Snape, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Harry, a pipe bomb and Voldemort respectively, and perform The Mysterious Ticking Noise! Yes, Reinel, you must blow up because I hate you. Then at the end, Harry (Clive) must defeat Voldemort (Bill Hawks) in a battle like the one in Deathly Hallows (book or movie, I don't really mind)._

_Yup ... That's it!_

_Liv_

Descole: I wasn't lying though! I don't have time for trivial things like love.

Kat: Don't listen to him. He's a secret romantic.

Descole: Lies.

Kat: Still, the dare~

Descole: Fine… On top of spaghet-

Kat: It said in public.

Descole: *sigh* I'm going.

Layton: Like a… gangster?

Kat: Mm-hm. Now, the rest of you go and dress up. We have a tight schedule if we're going to get through everything.

(Watch the Mysterious Ticking Noise if you wish to know what happened.)

Clive: Now we'll finish this the way we started! Together! *shoots a jolt of energy at Bill Hawks*

Kat: Alright, moving on, we have the-mexican-american-girl's letter.

_Insted of throwing apples. Let's use a slot matchine gun to throw them for us!_

_Let us begin!_

_Layton: truth. If you won the lottery, what would you buy or do with the money?_

_Luke: truth. Would you want some of the money?_

_Clive:_ _dare. Tap dance._

_Kat: dare. Take advantage of this..._

_Don paulo: truth: still mad at layton from the past? And why did you walk into a duck pond when you were mad at layton?_

Kat: I can answer for Layton. Puzzles and tea. Am I right?

Layton: Spot on.

Luke: If he had enough to spare… yes.

Clive: … *starts tapdancing*

Katarina: By advantage, you mean film it, right? *starts filming*

Don Paolo: Anger makes people do crazy things. And if I wasn't still mad at Layton, I wouldn't be his nemesis, right?

Kat: And yet you are still over here to mooch of his stuff. Anyway, our next one is from nice-girl.

_Hello again!_

_Can I just come into your world for a minute so I can hug professor layton, luke, clive, claire, flora, and emmy?_

_Now for some dares/truth!_

_I dare luke to hang out with belle for 5 minutes._

_Emmy, is it true you prefer to drive than professor layton?_

_Oh and clive, I dare you to kiss katarina, on the lips!_

_and katarina, kiss him back._

_Its funny to see how sometimes clive and kat act like an old married couple!_

_Bye! (_) (_) 3 - clive and kat_

Kat: Sure you can come. It gets boring here after a while. Just don't try to hug everyone at once, because that won't work very well.

Luke: I have to hang out with Belle? *shudders*

Kat: I already invited her. She's thrilled.

Emmy: I'd rather be driving then listening to the professor show me puzzles. Yes, it's true.

Don Paolo: And this time for the kiss you have to do it out here so we can make sure Clive doesn't do anything naughty this time around.

Kat: But what about Luke and Flora? They're so innocent.

Don Paolo: They live with us. They can't be all that innocent minded anymore.

Clive: He does have a point~ Nevertheless… *leans down, holding the back of Kat's head with his hand*

Kat: Urk…

Don Paolo: Alright, alright, don't swallow each other.

Kat: Ah… yes. Next one is from Mikulover.

_ThAnKs FoR dOiNg My PrEvIoUs DaReS!_

_I just knew you were gonna say vanilla Kat...it just seems like the kind of thing you'd like :3_

_Thanks Luke! You're a cutie! _

_Okay, some more truths!_

_Luke: What do you think of Emmy really? How would you react if Layton and Emmy got married? _

_Flora: What's your favorite school subject?_

_Descole: WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO READ MUSIC AND PLAY THE PIANO? (because you failed at reading the ambrosia music XD)_

_And some more dares!_

_Clive: Cosplay as Rin Kagamine and try to run Luke over with your road-roller as revenge for the leek thing._

_Katarina: Bake Clive something sweet as a token of your love._

_Sorry if these seem stupid, but I'm having a weird day so I can't think straight...urg..._

_MikuLover_

Luke: I think of Emmy as more of a rival then a mother, so it would be kind of weird if they got married.

Flora: My favorite school subject is Home Economics because we get to cook.

Descole: I didn't learn.

Clive: *runs over Luke with a road roller*

Kat: One problem. I can't cook.

Don Paolo: You can cook, you just don't.

Kat: Fine, I'll see what I can do…

Layton: While she's working on that, we'll read our next letter from Riku's Music Lover.

_Well, now that I've gotten through the first eight chapters, with another one having been posted while I was away, I am now ready to send my own truths and dares! :D _

_Dares:_

_For everybody: Show them every yaoi picture of themselves together with someone else, including self-cest, on deviantart you can find! :D _

_Professor: Have you ever seen the Addams Family? You know the whole arm kissing thing that...oh dear, I can't remember his name, but, anyways, do the arm kissing thing with Emmy and do it like you mean it! _

_Clive: Go paint all of Don Paolo's machines bright, bright pink, but don't tell him about it. ;D Let him find out on his own. Also, nobody tell him who did it!_

_Lando: Put on the Playboy Bunny costume and where it for the WHOLE day/chapter/whatever._

_Luke, Clive, and Crow: Perform Beyonce's 'Single Ladies', costume and all! Don't forget to film this for future blackmail, Kat! _

_Truths: _

_Lando: Are you still angry at Henry for stealing Sharon away from you?_

_Crow: Which of the Black Ravens do you have a crush on? Be truthful! _

_And, lastly, Descole: Are you gay? And if so, for who?_

_Well, that should do it for me! :D I'll be back with more later after I've restec up from my Softball Practice! Byes! Oh, and one more thing! *glomps Lando, Crow, Clive, and the Professor*_

Kat: Alright, I'm done. Now I have to wait for it to cool off to see if it's edible or not. And I'll set you guys up with deviantart.

(Pictures have been found)

Everyone: … *eye twitch*

Professor: I'm not exactly sure what you're talking about.

Clive: I'll be back.

(Few moments later)

Don Paolo: W-WHAT DID YOU DO?

Lando: You like the costume?

Kat: … no comment. Alright, you boys get dressed and I'll get the video camera.

(After it's over)

Kat: You think girls will talk to you after this goes on the internet?

Clive: You wouldn't.

Kat: Try me~

Lando: I'm slightly angry. For the most part it's been settled.

Crow: Well… Wren isn't half bad…

Descole: No, I am not gay.

Emmy: Correct. That is because he is forever alone.

Kat: That's all the time we have for now, but we promise to get to everyone's letters eventually.

**A/N: This is just a quick note of my upcoming project. I am going to be writing…**

**Wait for itttttttttttttttt**

**LAYTON ONI!**

**Yes, I will be writing the most depressing parody one can do for their fandom. An Ao Oni parody! So there will be lots of character death and gore and violence, but at same time… EMOTION. It will be a while until it goes up, so I'll just give a little preview.**

Never enter the mansion.

That is where they wait.

THE END

**Nice and short and completely unoriginal preview. But at least it's something to look forward too~**


	12. Chapter 12

Kat: And we are back with new dares. Starting off with .

_Hm, I'm not able to think anything witty, so I will dare all of you to look at the calendar. Today is Cinderella's ball. TIME FOR A REENACTMENT, FOLKS. Just skip to the part where they slip the shoe._

_Katarina - Cinderella_

_Clive - Prince Charming_

_Don Paolo - Evil Stepfather...?_

_Emmy & Flora - 'Evil' Stepsisters_

Clive: Could we do this another day?

Flora: Why?

Kat: He's just mad that I'm not wearing a skirt today so he can look up it. Now let's just get this over with. I'd prefer to have my shoe on as soon as possible.

Clive: Fine grumpy gills. Here *puts her shoe back on*

Kat: Thank you. Moving on is StudentfromGallifrey's.

_Oh my gosh, Luke dressed as Miku...! Can't get that image out of my head!_

_Σ__（ﾟ__д__ﾟ__lll__）_

_Anyways, sorry, been a while since I've been on here,_

_Luke: since you're dressed up as Miku currently, sing Magnet with Kat._

_Flora: Hmm, uh, avoid getting kidnapped for a while, Don over there was ogling your buttox earlier._

_Kat: The Professor or Clive, which one's more attractive?_

_That's all! No, wait! Kat and Clive, did you enjoy your "Au Natural" slow dance earlier?_

Kat: It was… definitely au natural.

Luke: Magnet?

Kat: Good lord, you poor deprived soul. Let me show you…

Layton: Don Paolo was what?

Don Paolo: I deny everything.

Kat: Alright, taken care of. Next is Redsparrow3's.

_Flora: Are you ok? Silly, you don't hit cake, you eat it!_

_That was cute!_

_Dare:_

_Flora: please give everyone an in depth explanation of the difference between salt and sugar_

_Everyone else: applaude Flora on her awesome speech_

_Truth:_

_Layton: admit it, you miss your Afro, do you?_

_Sincerely, Redsparrow3_

Flora: First of all, sugar is sweet and salt is… salty. Second, if you put- *continues for about half an hour*

Kat: I think that deserves a round of applause.

Layton: I kind of miss it. It was very hard to take care of it though.

Kat: Point taken. Next one is from Lady Eris.

_Ok, I am going to ask these questions again_

_Emmy: admit it. U have feelings for Layton_

_Descole: admit it u have feelings - of love- for Emmy_

_Layton: admit it. U have feelings for Emmy_

_These have to be answered and they cant be vague, they have to be detailed. In case u try to lie, I am sending a lie detector. Kat, I am sending some Versitaserum, a truth potion to force feed Emmy, Layton ,and descole at the beginning if the dare, so they can't lie. Use this instead of the lie detector . Since I want the truth, and the apples for something else, descole will not be bombed by apples._

_- Lady Eris_

Kat: Just to avoid all vague answers, you will be given the Versitaserum now.

(after it is given)

Emmy, Descole and Layton: YES.

Kat: And there we have it. next is from Liv's Sister.

_Hey!_

_So this looks like fun! Descole: I have some words of warning for you - my sister - and Liv IS my sister by the way - is really mad at you for lying, and just to let you know, my sister is REALLY SCARY when she's mad...and so am I for that matter...and you needn't worry. I'm not a Descole fangirl/fanatic...but I love Luke!_

_Anyway, on to the dares..._

_Reinel: I hate you more than words can express, so I dare you to lend the Targent to Descole for 1 month._

_Descole: I dare you to bring Reinel really really close to dying using the Targent as many times as you like._

_Luke: I dare you to run up to Layton and scream "I HATE TEA! I HATE SOLVING PUZZLES! I HATE ACTING LIKE A TRUE GENTLEMAN!_

_Dimitri: I dare you to come up to Luke and say: "Luke, I AM YOUR FATHER!"_

_Professor: I dare you to jump on your hat multiple times and squash it - I'm so sorry! I'll pay for all repair expenses!_

_And now for the truths..._

_Clark: have you ever met Dimitri Allen? If you have, have you actually ever paid attention to his voice?_

_That's enough for now...I guess._

_Cya!_

_Liv's Sister._

Reinel: B-but-

Descole: No buts, just hand it over. *enjoys nearly killing Reinel countless times*

Luke: Ahem. I HATE PUZZLES! SCREW BEING A GENTLEMAN!

Everyone else: …whoa…

Dimitri: Luke, I AM YOUR FATHER!

Professor: My hat? But it's already been through so much…

Kat: Can't deny the reviewer.

Professor: Can't Don Paolo do it or something?

Kat: Nope.

Layton: … *steps on hat slightly*

Kat: Keep going. Anyway, next one is from Laytonfanatic.

_Sigh. No details._

_Anyways my very first truth!_

_Layton: which would you rather perfer: cats or dogs?_

_And now dares._

_Klaus: since mikulover made luke dress up as miku, you dress up as gakupo_

_Kat: make a nice compliment about it_

_Layton: I dare you to dress up a kaito_

Don Paolo: Sorry about the lack of details. We didn't have any secret video cameras and Katarina refuses to tell us what happened inside.

Layton: Honestly, I prefer cats over dogs.

Kat: Seems legit. Anyway, you two go get dressed.

(Afterwards…)

Kat: You don't look half bad, Clive. Anyway, our last one for now is from Yami Ryuu-chan.

_XD hetalia cameos!_

_I dare Clive to hang out with Russia_

_Luke just go hug your teddy bear and look adorable_

_Emmy challenge Grosky to a match and then somehow arrest him_

_Layton...I dare you to act as Monocle layton :3 (the au/evil Layton)_

Clive: Russia?

Russia: *magically appears behind Clive* Become one with Mother Russia, da?

Clive: …help me…

Kat: Can't. Anyway, Emmy, Grosky, fight I guess. And Layton, you heard what yours is. We'll be back soon enough so stay tuned.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hola, I am back, now under the pen name Nanai the Ninja. If you're wondering why I changed, it is simply because some people thought that the KW series were author inserts, when in reality, I just couldn't think of a very original pen name. Now that problem is solved. Also, I said in one of my other stories that I was working on requests while I was at camp, but I got stung by a yellow jacket on my right hand (My writing hand) and it got swollen so I couldn't hold a pencil. Lo siento, I am so sorry.**

Kat: We have returned. We'll start this round off with Riku's Music Lover's letter.

_Hey, RML here once again!_

_Okay, I've only got one this time. I dare theProfessor, Luke, Emmy, Clive, Flora, Lando, and Crow to read my fanfiction A Fight From The Shadows. And you MUST post their reactions to it. Particularly the Professor. Anyways, Peace! Oh, and, just because I can...*pulls out Authoress Flamethrower and flamethrows Descole and Bill Hawks, but not enough to kill them* LATER! ;D_

(After reading, everyone is glaring at the professor)

Layton: What did I do?

Kat: Ahem. Next one is from Lady Eris.

_So Descole, u wanna know how I get all the apples, eh? Well, I am going to put the story in dare form. Step number one: look up and read the judgement of Paris . It's on Wikipedia. Emmy must be Thetis, and since I am going to be nice today, descoKe can be the mortal she is married too. Layton is Zeus . Claire is Hera. Flora is Athena, and Kat is Aphrodite. Clive is Paris. And I am Eris of course! Step three act out the judgement of Paris. Keep it rated g please. And that is how my name was inspired. It's also how I got some of the apples. The-Mexican-American-girl gave me the rest ._

Kat: Oh yes, I remember. But that means… I have to get naked…

Clive Yes please.

Don Paolo: No, no, it said rated G.

Clive: Dang…

(If one is curious as to what happens, please look up the myth on your own. I do not want to recap it all here)

Kat: Now that that is over, our next one is from lilyb12.

_Ok time for some more truths and dares..._

_Cosplay time! (I'm realy into Avatar right now!)_

_Flora: Dress up as Korra (OMG that rhymes!)_

_Clive: Mako_

_Luke: Bolin_

_Emmy: Asami (She has an Emmycycle)_

_Descole: Amon_

_Now, Team Avatar beat up Amon, he is evil! *Sits back with a bag of popcorn and enjoys the show* Ha, Team Avatar always wins ;)_

Kat: We are really low on money for cosplay costumes, so now Don Paolo will be making them from now on. Anyway, you all can go get dressed.

(They all come back, bringing a hose, flamethrower, a bag of dirt and a fan.)

Descole: Oh great… *Attacked by everyone else*

Kat: Alright, moving on, there is littledivaforever's letter.

_Dare Clive I dare u to propose toto flora dare flora accept it dare luke be the ring bearer dare professor be the priest dare Emmy take as many photos dare Kat make wedding dress for flora and make tux for Clive bye wait... Hands box to Clive throw I million golden apples at descole dare descole take mask off or Emmy will kick u till u take it off (me )gets a chair and popcorn and bites a golden apple_

Kat: Um… that kind of contradicts what the past dares said, but okay. I don't know much about making clothes though.

Emmy: You heard what it said. Take it off.

Descole: But… *sees Emmy ready to kick* FINE. *takes the mask off*

Everyone: *le gasp*

Luke: You look like…

Clive: Layton! Haha, that must suck since you're enemies and stuff. No wonder you wear a mask!

Kat: Alright settle down before you hurt yourself. Next one is from CeCexCliveXDLukexFlora4ever.

_Hey! Im bak xD Nice chapter! kk onto teh good stuff. im in an Adventure Time! mood. I dare luke to dress up as Finn the Human, Hershie as Jake the Dog, Descole as the Ice King, and Emmy as lady rainicorn. xD Flora: i dare u 2 dress as pb and kiss luke (( as finn, while the whole Adventure Time thingy. )) Clive: Would u mind being in my 1st story? *laughs evilnessly* UHMM yeah i think im done! W8 *kisses Clive on teh cheek* kk im done xD Peace to teh peeps! 3, CeCe Dove 3_

Clive: I've never really had someone ask for my permission before, but okay.

Don Paolo: I have the costumes! *sets down a huge stack of assorted costumes*

Kat: You guys know the drill. Get dressed, be back to do the kiss.

Luke: Got it~ I'll be- *cut off by Flora kissing him* Heh… *derpy face*

Kat: Oh boy… Anyway, next is the-mexican-american-girl's

_I dare katarina and clive to perform the spagetti scene from the lady and the tramp._

_Thanks and adios!_

Kat: Oh boy…

Clive: I found some spaghetti from the refrigerator~

Kat: Let's just get this over with.

(Faces are a few inches apart, leaning closer and closer and then…)

Kat: I just realized something. Flora made this spaghetti.

*Awkward silence…*

Kat and Clive: *start spitting out the spaghetti*

Layton: Next letter is from luv13.

_Hey it's luv13 again sorry bout the last dare might of been a bit OTT ok here are some dares_

_Dare_

_I dare kat and clive to do seven minuets in heaven_

_I dare emmy and proffesor to be a couple for a day_

_I dare france to eat flora's cooking for a whole day (sorry if you die)_

_I dare luke to be ladylike_

France: Ohonhonhonhon~ the closet is all ready. If you need any tips, I could help.

Clive: I think I've got it all figured out. *drags Kat into closet*

Layton: A couple? I guess…

France: Non, I refuse to eat a Brit's food. Never!

Flora: I made cupcakes~ Do you want one mister Frenchie?

France: A dare is a dare…

Luke: Um... I guess I will take Kat's role for the next seven minutes. This letter is from Mikulover.

_Ooh, can't wait for the ONI! And thanks again for doing my dares and stuff. You rock!_

_More dares-_

_Luke: Kiss Belle _ಠ___ಠ

_Flora: Cook something for Belle_

_Kat: Style your hair in Snooki's poof and see Clive's reaction :)_

_And some truths-_

_Layton: Did you ever have like a little (even if it's just I-love-you-because-we're-friends) crush on Lando?_

_Luke: Do you have a little admiration crush on Layton?_

_Thanks again!_

_MikuLover_

Luke: K-kiss Belle?

Belle: FLUKIE POO!

Luke: H-hi Belle. *kisses her on the cheek*

Belle: Oh Flukie, you DO love me!

Flora: Hey, Belle do you want a cupcake?

Belle: Sure! *takes a bite out of the cupcake* I'm not feeling so well…

Flora: Just a warning, back off of my man.

Luke: WHAT?!

Kat: I'm back. About the hair, I don't think that it's long enough for that.\

Layton: Yes, but a very small one.

Luke: Well yes, he is my mentor!

Kat: Okay that is all the time we have for now. We will be continuing these later.


	14. Chapter 14

Round 13

Katarina: Hello everyone. We have returned with more truths and dares. First one of this round is from Riku's Music Lover.

_Okay, Professor, this is what I meant. Watch what Gomez does on this video (that was the name of the guy I forgot. XD) and do it with Emmy. www .yout /w atch?viW7maw vhnFg_

_Just be sure to take out any spaces in it._

_now, for Truths and Dares! :D I've been in a rather...anime-ish mood today, but I've also been in a Professor Layton mood today. So, for the dares first:_

_Clive: (Because I love you) You can eat all of the chocolate you want! *hands over chocolate! * Oh, and don't forget the Pocky! *hands over Pocky as well*_

_Luke and Crow: You must perform this: ww w. youtube watch?viXy3S EWigX4&listFL1k3ojdgmT CEeg9YYE3T Xkg&index2 76&featur eplpp_video_

_Don Paolo: You must speak and sing like a chipmunk for the WHOLE day/chapter/whatever._

_Truths:_

_Professor: What would be one thing that would truly turn you evil? I must know. I know you've read through A Fight Through The Shadows, but I'm not sure if I did the history of you turning evil very realistically._

_Luke: What is the ONE thing you are most afraid of? Also, do you still ride of Ferris Wheels? I must know!_

_Flora: You've been left behind on a lot of adventures. But, of all the adventures you HAVE been on, which one was your favorite? Professor, Luke, this question goes for you too!_

_Don Paolo: Why DID you change your name? I like Paul. It suits you._

_Kat: What's it like having Don Paolo as your uncle?_

_Oh, and one more dare for everyone! Play Strip Poker! :D And...that's all I can think of! Anyways, remember, Anything War Can Do, Love Can Do Better! ;D_

_Riku's Music Lover AKA RML_

Kat: Sorry to say this, but the authoress (or her computer) is really stupid and can't figure out why the links won't work when she puts them in. It's probably best to just send the title of the video.

Clive: Thanks for the sweets. Luke doesn't like to share his.

Don Paolo: A chipmunk? *Really high-pitched*

Kat: A little bit of helium goes a long way.

Professor: I don't know. It's not the kind of thing a person dwells too much time on that sort of thing.

Luke: I'm still really afraid of Ferris Wheels but I'm more scared of getting food poisoning. *looks at Flora* If you know what I mean.

Flora: Hmm… Not the one with the Elysian Box… so probably Chinatown.

Don Paolo: Like I said earlier, have you ever heard of a villain named Paul? No. There is an octopus named Paul. It's not a very intimidating name. *Also high-pitched*

Kat: Let's just say there is never a dull moment. He's a really obscure relative but we get along. And Strip Poker?

Clive: Oh come on! It's just like normal poker except… _spicier_.

France: I'll play!

Clive: See! Even he'll play!

Kat: THAT'S BECAUSE HE'S A BLOODY PERVERT!

(I assume at least some of you have seen that one picture where they play strip poker and Layton ends up naked and Emmy takes a peek. Let's just say it ends up like that, except France gave him a rose to cover up. Oh and as a fan service, Clive and Descole can have their shirts off. You can thank me later.)

Kat: Alright. Now that that is over. Our next one is from Laytonfanatic.

_Layton: I dare you cosplay as Kaito_

_Luke: I dare you to cosplay as Len (but run if a bunch of girls start running at you. RUN!)_

_and an actual truth!_

_Layton: how many languages do you know?_

Don Paolo: Here are your costumes. They come with an ice cream cone and a banana. Also I have Rin's steamroller in case of any rabid fangirls. Use it only when necessary though.

Layton: I know the staples. English, French, German, Spanish, the like.

Kat: Ok. Next is Lady Eris's.

_Lady Eris: Good job as always! K I have a dare for Emmy and descole. Emmy u have to dress up as whatever descole picks from my list. Descole pick one of the following for Emmy to dress up as: the Black cat from the comics, emma frost from marvel comics, or in a skin tight tube top and leather mini shorts like femme fataly from the big Nate comics. ( note: marvel owns black cat and Emma frost. If u want to see their outfits, type in their names the the word comics after it. Lincoln pierce owns big Nate , and just use my description if Femmes outfit. Femme also wears boots). Film this for blackmail Kat !_

Descole: I choose… Black Cat.

Emmy: You would…

Kat: I've got the camera.

(Later)

Kat: Okay, that's enough blackmail for a while. Next is from Liv.

_Ok, this is actually Liv, but I can't get rid of this guest thing ... Stupid iPad. Anyway ... WHAT IS MY SISTER DOING HERE? I can't believe she left her usual haunts to post a dare here ... Anyway ..._

_Descole: Ha! I knew it! You ARE lying! Let's start squeezing out the details, shall we? Emmy, please attack him until he spits it out. WHO WAS SHE? *Glances at assassination plans* Please temporarily confiscate Targent until he tells us._

_Professor: Heey, where was the gangsta speak? That's ok, because I thought of something even better ... you must speak like a PIRATE for the rest of the day!_

_Don Paolo: When I was writing that last dare, I realized how much you are like Snape! So, please run a potions class for everyone in the room - Snape style! Which means being mean to everyone except the Slytherins (Descole and Clive)!_

_Everyone: Watch 'They're Taking the Hobbits to Isengard' on YouTube - yes, you must watch it for the whole 10 hours (Kat, if you don't know what this is then there's a short version as well that you can watch just to get the general idea - just look it up on YouTube). I watched it for 6 hours and I went pretty insane ..._

_Kat and Clive: When's the wedding?_

_I'm actually on holiday around Europe at the moment and I may not have Internet for about a week and a half so I might disappear for a while ... but I will return!_

_Liv_

Descole: THERE ISN'T ANYBODY! WHEN SHE SAID SECRET ROMANTIC, SHE WAS TALKING ABOUT ALL OF THE CHICK FLICKS AND CHEESY NOVELS I HAVE!

Layton: Yo ho?

Don Paolo: Alrighty then. Everyone go down to the basement and I'll get my robes *secretly a HP fanboy er… man*

Don Paolo: Ok, turn to page three hundred and ninety four.

Luke: In what? *Slapped in the back of head with a book*

Kat: How long is this going to go on? We have dares to get to- *slapped in the head* Heaven help me, I will rip that book out of your hand and Maka-chop you to death. How long have you been planning to do that?

Don Paolo: Always. Now there will be no foolish puzzle-solving or silly hint coins in this class.

Kat: Ok, next dare. I'll get the video up. *clickety click* Let the torture begin.

(Ten hours later)

Layton: Argh…

Emmy: People watch these for fun?

Descole: I think I've found a new torture device.

Kat: The wedding? I don't know. Maybe we'll just do a joint wedding considering there are so many going on.

Layton: Ay… Next is from Yami Ryuu-chan.

_Layton - what was your worst class back in high school?_

_Sammy Thunder - Who would you want in a band with you?_

_Katia - What do you think of Clive? Would you ever date him? (Just curious about this shipping)_

_Luke - How would you feel about Layton proposing to you? (sorry, based off something I did with my friend XD)_

Layton: Er… out of them all… probably Art or Gym.

Sammy Thunder: I heard that Kat is hiding an electric guitar somewhere, Clive is good with drums, and Emmy is pretty wild. She'd be an awesome bodyguard…

Katia: Well I never really met him, but he doesn't seem to bad…

Luke: Well that would be… weird.

Kat: Next is Lady Eris's, except she is now calling herself Glaceongirl.

_Lady Eris: because I have just found out about a religion about worshipping the Greek goddess Eris, so I am going to change my pen name. I am now GlaceonGirl. I love pokemon. Dare for Kat. Kiss Clive._

_Thanks- GlaceonGirl_

Kat: Not even sugar-coating it, are you? *sigh* fine.

France: Oh amor…

Layto n: Ay. Our next one is from Naomi Triton.

_Hiii! Firs on here -•u•-_

_Okaaaay..._

_Luke Honestly, which would you rather marry Flora or Arianna?_

_Flora GIRL, TAKE SOME COOKING CLASSES (No offense •_•)_

_Clive PUNCH BILL HAWKS IN THE FAAAACE! :O_

_Descole Try and find something archeological without destroying stuff ;-•_

_Layton YOU SHOULD KISS EMMY! *Blushes*_

_Grosky Same as Clive's dare, accept you also arrest him._

_Emmy Roundhouse kick officer Jakes... IN THE FAAAAAACE! :O_

_Teehee! •u•_

_Thanks for your time!_

_Naomi Triton & Lexi Alistair_

Luke: Well, Arianna and I were good friends a while ago, but now I have to say Flora.

Flora: Cooking classes?

France: I will help ma cherie~

Clive: Alright. *punches Bill Hawks*

Descole: Ok. I'll go to Layton's attic.

Layton: Why are ye blushing? It's me that has to do it… *kisses Emmy*

Grosky: Good thing I brought my Taser.

Emmy: *kicks Jakes… IN THE FACE*

Kat: Next is from a Guest user.

_Hey I've got some._

_Luke: I dare you to admit your true feelings for flora(it's so obvious)._

_Flora: you need to admit your true feelings for Luke (you both need to get better at hiding it)_

_Professor: you need to listen to flora and Luke's confessions. And not discharge the iriputable evidence of their true love(sorry belle)_

_Katterina: I dare u to use your magical author powers to make Luke and Flora a legal age and then have them play seven mins in heaven. And forget their in their so they can come out when ever they want. (oh ps put flora in so sexy clothing before hand.) (PS you can help things get started if you absolutely have to)_

_Professor: i posses the magical power to bring people back to life *zaps Claire* have fun (PS this is a reward for doing the other dare and being even cooler the miles edgeworth.)_

_**Gives everyone (except Bill Hawks) chocolate fudge cookies. Hugs Layton and Claire then grows wings and flies away (I'm really a fairy)**_

Kat: Magical author powers?

Flora and Luke:… I like you…

Kat: Okay, in the closet you two. Someone please tie down the professor so he doesn't get himself overworked. Or just bring Claire over here.

Don Paolo: Sorry this all the time we have for now, but the authoress we'll being writing the next installment soon.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This is for the sake of poor Lithuania. Hopefully I have saved him from any form of torture that might involve his head coming off.**

**(^J^)=Become one with Mother Russia, Da?**

**No! Leave Lithy alone!**

Kat: We're back. First off is SkylarHewitt7's letter.

_I'm feeling in a rather Sonic-y mood today (and every other day really)_

_Descole: I dare you to team up with Dr. Eggman to destroy Professor Layton and Sonic._

_Layton: I dare you to use the Chaos Emeralds with Sonic to fight back against Descole and Dr. Eggman._

_Kat: I dare you to somehow get Sonic and Dr. Eggman as well as the Chaos Emeralds to the Layton world_

_That's all... for now... oh wait!_

_Clive: I dare you to continuosly kill Bill Hawkes and revive him with the Chaos Emeralds over and over again for the rest of the day._

_Now that's all... for now..._

Kat: I'll have to make a few calls, but I can do it.

Clive: This is the most fun I've had since watching Grosky taser Bill Hawks.

Kat: Okay, moving on is the operator X's.

_make prof layton luke and flora play "slender" daytime mode and see what their reactions are_

Flora: What's Slender? Some type of weight loss thing?

Kat: Er… no.

Layton: Ok, so here's the first page…

Luke: Is that a person or a very long stick? Wait… it's moving… RUN PROFESSOR, RUN!

Flora: *hiding behind the professor*

Kat: Ok, that's enough mental scarring for now. Now we have musicbee13's.

_Luke-I dare the Professah to quit drinking tea and solving puzzles...for a week._

_Layton-I dare Luke to quit being my apprentice for a week._

Kat: Never mind what I said. It seems the mental torture shall continue.

Luke and Professor: What?!

Kat: Next is Canadarux101's letter.

_I'm just to lazy to login in my account here and I'm on my iPod and yeah..._

_So anyway here's are my dares_

_Everyone play slender! :D (Try and get all of the letters plz! And post their reaction)_

_Also witch is scarier to play slender or amnesia?_

_Luke and Clive I want you to dance to bad apple!_

_Layton I dare you to last without tea for the rest of the chapter_

_Also I dare the professor to dance to sebonsakura_

_Flora I want u to sing_

_Everyone i want you to complement her singing_

_That's all for now! Later people! :D_

Emmy: We all have to play it now?

(Reactions)

Layton: As if daytime mode wasn't bad enough…

Luke and Flora: *hiding under table*

Emmy: This isn't too bad.

Kat: *Eye twitch*

Clive: People play this for fun…?

Descole: -_- *not amused*

Don Paolo: Gah, why do people play these?

Layton: Slender is scary, but Amnesia is longer.

Luke and Clive: *start dancing to bad apple, Layton joining them with sebronsakura*

Flora: What should I sing?

Kat: How about… I Like You, I Love you? That one's cute. Or how about When Will My Life Begin from Tangled?

(Whichever one you like better, she'll sing)

Don Paolo: Not bad.

Kat: Next one is from Dancing Shadows Alchemist.

_OMG! I love this! Okay dares: Layton- sing milkshake while wearing super saggy skinny jeans, Descole-play Phantom of the Opera, Clive-read my story Masquerade Ball and tell me what you think, Kat-eat a 7 course meal made by France with Clive, Flora-Go into a room with France'Spain, or Prussia for 20 minutes, and Luke-talk to my hamster Oryo. TRUTH: Descole-why do you hate Layton, Emmy-do you have a crush on Grosky?, and Flora- did Spain, France, Prussia rape you? That's it for now except for one thinf *goes and kidnaps Clive dragging him into closet*_

Layton: Is it just me or does super saggy skinny jeans sound like an oxymoron?

Descole: *pulls out pipe organ out of closet*

Clive: Let's see… Italians… mansion…

France: What are Feli and Lovi doing there? They should come join us! And so should the ma cherie~

Kat: Shut it, Froggy.

France: You are too much like Angleterre. I'll go get the food~

(Knock on the door)

Kat: I'll go get it… *opens the door, glomped by Spain* G-Get off of me!

Spain: You are just like Romano! Your face is even as red as a tomate~

Kat: France, your friends are here!

France: This way! Come ma fleur.

Flora: Okay!

Emmy: I hope she'll be okay…

Luke: The hamster said something along the lines of "feed me" Go figure.

Descole: Same reason people hate reading about Mary Sues or Gary Stu's.

Emmy: Ew, no.

Flora: Well, Prussia asked me if I wanted to see his five meters, but I said no. France kept saying some weird things in French that I couldn't understand, but Spain gave me a hug and a tomato.

Kat: Moving on, we have lilyb12's.

_Hey! I've had lots of time to think of new dares! These are sort of related to the Olympics considering they're going on right now._

_Emmy: Try your best to complete a successful balence beam and bar routine. If you feel the need to fall, use Descole's head and shoulders for support. :)_

_Clive and Luke: Put on those Speedos and try to complete a nice syncronized dive. Remember those 3 twists and flips or whatever and don't forget! The whole world is watching... haha._

_Lets play Kiss One, Marry One, Kill One! (Wanted to use the PG rated version haha)_

_Flora: Your choices are Clive, Luke, and Crow._

_Emmy: Descole, Layton, and Clark (This should get interesting...)_

_Arianna: Luke, Crow, and Clive._

_I'll do the boys next time! Peace out girl scout! –Lil_

Emmy: Pssh, I have perfect balance.

Clive: I'm doing this for you ladies *wink*

Kat: *facepalm* Just get on with the game.

Flora: Hmm… Marry Luke, Kiss Clive, kill Crow, since I don't really know him.

Emmy: Easy. Marry Layton, Kill Descole and kiss Clark, since he's married and all.

Arianna: Kiss Luke (since it's obvious that his heart belongs to Flora now) Marry Crow, kill Clive.

Kat: Alright, that's all the time we have for now.

**A/N: Thank you to all who wished me a happy birthday! It made my birthday pie taste even better. Yes, pie, birthday cake is too main stream ;D**

**This is pretty much what happened.**

***walking in Michael's***

**My dad: Do you want a Justin Bieber poster?**

**Me: -_- Not on your life.**

**My dad: How about One Direction?**

**Me: -_- No.**

**Dad: Why not? They're dreamy~**

**Me: 0.0 A thousand times no.**


	16. Chapter 16

Long time, no see. I'm sorry to say that this is not good news.

I have not updated in a very long time. School, writer's block and pure laziness have gotten in the way. Also, I've ben trying to improve my writing style and work on my original fiction. I now look back at my past work and realize how childish and bland it is. That is why I've decided to delete this account and start a new one. I want to have a fresh start at writing and just start anew. If anyone is curious to know what it is, you can contact me through private messaging. Also, I keep a regular blog on tumblr if you want to check it out, as well as a critique blog.

Any fanfictions that I have finished and you want to repost, I give you my permission. (Not that you would want to. They suck really bad.)

Farewell and perhaps we shall meet again. I will be doing the same with my deviantART and Quotev accounts, as well as a few stories on my Fictionpress account. I have nothing against you lovely people, but I'd rather not be held back by my past mistakes. I feel like both my writing and myself have matured and these accounts are kind of like those old photos you want to burn.

PM me if you want the URLs to my new accounts or my other still existing accounts.

Thank you,

~Nanai


End file.
